


you are a broken heart tattoo I'll have forever on my chest

by agent_orange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5 Things, American Revolution, Canonical Character Death, F/M, French Revolution, Gen, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Motherhood, Paris (City), Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four letters Angelica Schuyler Church sends (and one she does not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a broken heart tattoo I'll have forever on my chest

**i. Alexander Hamilton**

Alexander, the number and length of your letters put mine to shame. I scarcely finish one reply before the next letter arrives.

Think nothing of your quarrel with Washington. News of your treatises has reached Boston’s elite. John boasts of you, his friends are set alight by your work. _This young man shows great promise,_ they say. They see what Washington sees in you. The General knows your value with a quill far outweighs the benefits of you risking your life against British bayonets.

Remain steadfast, Alexander. Contemplate before you speak. Take utmost care.

All my love,

Your sister Angelica

**ii. Eliza Hamilton**

My dearest Eliza,

My heart is bursting from your jubilant news! Father has told me little Angelica’s hair matches yours, that her bright blue eyes seldom cry. Paris is lovely this time of year, though my soul aches as long as we cannot be together. 

Daughters are different, Eliza. You shall watch over her like a hawk, more closely than you ever did Philip. Do not be alarmed—it is only natural, a mother’s instinct.

Attached, I have sent you a sheath of notes for the care of her, and all my affection and kisses from across the sea,

Angelica

**iii. Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette**

Good Marquis,

Adrienne has enlisted my assistance in securing your freedom. John works tirelessly in Paris to negotiate a bargain that will grant you liberty, and I write letters pleading your case. Your situation is even known in America, now, and your ideas gain traction here.

Your wife’s spirits flag without you. For weeks now, she has stayed in our guest quarters but often requires soothing before sleep, or after her night terrors wake her. To shepherd in the American Revolution and then be captured, Lafayette—it is just unthinkable.

You have my word we shall meet again soon.

Angelica

**iv. Thomas Jefferson**

Thomas,

Your proposal is too kind, though I cannot indulge you. Our home in London is in such a state that my presence cannot be spared for a week, let alone a journey to America. Do write me from the falls—spare no details.

Yet, Thomas, you beg me to write while ignoring my pleas? I have been conferring with Ms. Mary Wollestonecraft as of late. If my arguments for the equal consideration of women under the law have not swayed you, I assure you, hers will. Take heed: our young nation needs its daughters to thrive.

Yours,

Angelica Church

~*~

**v. Aaron Burr**

Mr. Burr, sir,

Death did not take Alexander slowly. He angered you until you made him answer for it—for what offense did he answer with his life? How deeply did you despise his convictions?

Darkness spared him no suffering in his last hours. His Eliza and I were at his side, keeping watch overnight, until the bleak end. I long to force you to hear his cries, the sounds of his wife’s heart breaking. Seven children are now fatherless, and our nation’s idealism has died with him.

You will know true misfortune if we meet again.

Angelica Schuyler Church


End file.
